


The Doppelganger effect

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Bobbsey Chronicles [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: When your arch enemy has a doppelganger--
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Maria Romburg (MacGyver 1985), Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Bobbsey Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727761
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So when classifying where this story should go, it's fallen into a few categories for my stories.
> 
> This IS, I think in plot a MacGyver one, with SG-1, not SG-1 with an appearance, from MacGyver.
> 
> That's not to say there's not plenty of SG-1 elements to go around, because there's lots! 
> 
> So it is, I think a true cross over.
> 
> It's also vague enough to put the story at the end of season 8 and before season 9 starts of SG-1, where it fits in both my "behind these scenes" and our "bobbsey universe". Having said that you don't need to read any of them to enjoy this, only accept that Sam and Jack are together by the end of season 8 of SG-1 and recognise the unjustified reason they had to write out Maria Romberg in MacGyver (1985) was because all the female fans wanted to keep Mac single! 🤣🤣  
> I mean it's easier to fantasise that way I suppose! I absolutely love this fact!  
> So I hope you enjoy... as always comments are welcome but not necessary for you to enjoy it!

"Let's not forget what we know about the symbiote." The man at the head of the long board room table reminded the other men. "They are extremely strong-willed but can be tamed." 

"The Tok'ra symbionts deliberately share power." The man to his left with dark eyes reminded them in a sneering voice.

"The Tok’ra are fooling themselves. Basically they are the same as the Goa'uld. Meaning if we find someone strong-willed enough, we can control the host and therefore the symbiont." The man with red hair sitting opposite the leader said. 

"Nothing survives of the host." The fourth man with a long-pointed nose said.

"Everything survives. Look at Colonel Carter and General O’Neill--" Redhead said. 

"One died and the other left--" Long-pointed noise argued. 

"And what was left was Carter and O'Neill. And what about Jacob Carter--" the man at the head of the table said. 

"That was a Tok'ra." Long-pointed nose interjected. 

"Enough!" The head of the table demanded, banging a fist on the table. "We could go round and round in circles. We all know strong-willed people survive best with Goa’uld symbiotes." He took a deep breath before continuing. "With that in mind, let’s not forget one of our main objectives is to take down General O’Neill. The man is a giant thorn in this organization’s butt and is quickly gaining power himself. He's just gained his second star and is the new Head of Homeworld Security. In a few years, the man could have the power to track down and put an end to this entire organization. We need to take him down, now." He told the others. "Getting to him is now near impossible. And any direct attack on SG-1 is usually expected. They have the backing of whole SGC with them and he wins. We need a new plan so we need to change our assault pattern."

"How?" The Red head man asked. 

"Meet Angus MacGyver." The man at the head of the table said flicking a switch, the white wall displaying an image of MacGyver.

"Wait, isn't that--?" Redhead started. 

"No, this is Jack O’Neill's cousin. Striking family resemblance, huh?" The head of the table said. "Lunatic fringe runs in the family." He continued, pressing a button which launched the slide show with several pictures of Mac. "Angus MacGyver has recently come out of retirement when the head of the Phoenix Foundation died earlier this year."

"Wait? The Phoenix Foundation?" One man spoke who had been silent until now, his blue eyes going wide, recognising the name.

"A so-called think tank, which often cooperates with government agencies, particularly the police or intelligence community, with very high security access. MacGyver actually worked in Stargate Command as an independent contractor for a month four years ago and he knows about the program."

"What does Mr MacGyver have to do with the symbiote?"

"Read his file. Back in the eighties, Mr MacGyver, Jack Dalton, and Pete Thornton made an enemy of this man." He said, flicking the switch and another image appeared on the white wall. "A former HIT assassin. He was once labelled the deadliest, until his own downfall through his obsession with killing Mr MacGyver, the one who always got away." 

"According to this, he died in 1991." The fifth man looked up from the notes they were given.

"MacGyver himself doesn't believe that man is dead, and with good reason." The man at the head of the table smirked. "We found him." With a click of a button his face filled the wall.

"He's mentally unhinged!" Another man argued, looking up from the file he was reading.

"He's brilliant, resourceful, and strong-willed." The head of the table said. "This is how we get to Jack O’Neill, by getting to his cousin. And we do that through this man." He told them. "I want to put a Goa'uld symbiote in him." The head of the table said. "Finally bring down the thorn in our side." A smile breaking across his face as he finished with a flourish. "Two birds with one stone." 


	2. Opening Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every MacGyver episode needs an opening Gambit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are completely awesome! Thank you for coming along on this journey! 
> 
> So, bare with me, all those who are truely technical, I've written this as a script form because of the way opening Gambit are, it's easier to write as a script, having said that--I don't write script form so if there are technical things you think 'well that doesn't belong in a script', you're probably right. Please do your best to ignore them. I KNOW what is obvious to me isn't obvious with others, believe me any inaccuracies are down to me just not writing this format. I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> Oh and there is a hat tip to the reboot MacGyver, but it's something which isn't out of character for RDA MacGyver. See if you can spot it!

_ High Rise building floor 4 _

_ MacGyver is seen jumping down several flights of stairs followed by an angry mob of men and barking dogs. MacGyver has aged since we last saw him, now mid-50s, his hair silvering in an almost quiff style. He makes it to the bottom of the flight of stairs and we hear several rounds of gunfire from above him, his arms flagging over his head as if "protecting" himself from fire. We see a door leading outside and he runs through it. _

MACGYVER (voice over): 

**When I was a kid, my grandpa used to take me fishing.**

_ (We see him outside crossing a sandy scene, he looks desperately around and sees a big old shed where he runs toward it.) _

MACGYVER (cont.): 

**He taught me a lot of useful and useless information those lazy days. There were a lot of mixed metaphors.**

**Instead of a cat being skinned,**

_ (We see him opening the shed door and see the men coming through the door with their dogs and start shooting just as he closes the shed doors.) _

MACGYVER:

**I learned the old metaphor as "There is more than one way to skin a fish", perhaps in this case it's neither cat nor fish--**

_ (He finds a plank and barricades the doors with it, preventing his pursuers from entering, temporarily.) _

MACGYVER: 

**But a Mexican Warlord who had the sense not to leave an online bank trail, who depended on not having one… what he wasn't banking on was me.**

_ (He looks around and sees an old discarded radio which he grabs as he takes out his army knife and starts unscrewing the back. All while hearing the shooting from outside.) _

MACGYVER: 

**You see, back in the day before the Internet was in wide use, you didn't need to hack servers or break into a computer or a bank to take down the bad guys. You needed agility, swagger, nerves of steel, and the ability to get out of a sticky situation.**

_ (The parts of the radio are lying on the table in pieces as he starts fiddling with the transmitter.) _

MACGYVER:

**That's not to say that modern technology doesn’t have its advantages.**

_ (Taking out his cell phone, he breaks into the back of it and takes out one of the speakers.) _

MACGYVER:

**Along with my handy penknife and duct tape; my cell phone has multiple uses. Including being able to create a dog deterrent.**

_ (The dogs quieten and their heads tilt, irritated by the noise, and pull the owners back as they try still shoot missing their target of the door.) _

MACGYVER: 

**Sorry puppies.**

_ (He looks around and sees something hiding under a sheet. He moves over and uncovers it. He smiles as he uncovers the motorcycle.) _

MACGYVER:

**Now for the swagger.**

_ (He pulls from his phone a scrap piece of wire and exposes the ends with his penknife, removes a wire socket from the bike and puts the wire into the socket which starts the engine.  _

_ At this point the guns have splintered the wood enough so that they could break in.) _

MACGYVER: 

**I might never have learned more than one way to skin a fish nor a cat--**

_ (He revs the engine and goes full speed at the door knocking it down and surprising the men on the outside so fast they do move away in surprise.) _

MACGYVER: 

**But I know how to skin a Mexican Warlord which today turned out much more useful.**

_ (A smattering of gunfire is heard being shot but don't come close as he drives off and out of shot.) _


End file.
